Kirby's Virtual Land
Kirby's Virtual Land (or also known as Virtual Boy Kirby of the Stars) is a game for the Virtual Boy, made by Hal Laboratory and published by Nintendo. This is the only Kirby game to be on the system. Kirby's Virtual Land is meant to be a sequel to Kirby's Dream Land 3 that would link to Kirby 64: The Crsytal Shards, however the game gots its own plot, ignoring the events of Dream Land 3, and the game served as a prequel to The Crystal Shards. Kirby's Virtual Land serves as the pack-in game for European and Australian Virtual Boys, the game sold poorly, mainy because the Virtual Boy's limited pallete color making everything more hard to see. Virtual Land had several unique features that weren't implemented in time, such as Animal Friends returning and multiplayer with playable King Dedede and Waddle Dee, but those ideas were used in later Kirby games, with Dream Land 3 returning the Animal Friends and Kirby's Return to Dream Land having both King Dedede and Waddle Dee as playable characters. The game holds a 65% Metacritic score, with many critics praising the new game's mechanics but critizing the game's short legnth. At the end of the game, Ribbon makes a cameo saying "See you next time!" Story A mysterious mechincal device appears in Kirby's house, Kirby turned on the mechine and suddenly got inside a video game called "Virtual Land", he discovers that the characters from Virtual Land where turned into Dedede's slaves after Dedede and his army attacked the game! Now Kirby must defeat King Dedede and his army once again! Gameplay Kirby's Virtual Land plays similar to Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Adventure, being a 2D platformer where the players take control of Kirby trying to reach the end of the level. Kirby can jump, slide, float and swallow enemies to either eat them or throw them as projectiles, eating certain enemies gives Kirby a copy abilitiy, which allows Kirby to use the enemies' ability. Similar to Virtual Boy Wario Land, Kirby can travel through background and foreground, by getting into a pipe. The game also contains hidden chests, similar to The Great Cave Offensive, if the player gets them all, they will gain the mysterious Star Rocket allowing them to fight the true final boss. After beating a level, the player have to play a minigame called Kirby's Star Throw, which is a third-person shooter game, where Kirby must shoot Brunto Burts using Stars, if the player defeats them all, the player will gain a 1-Up. There's two unique features in this game, Game Breaking and Last Resort. Game Breaking is where the player finds the "Engine Modifier" items on the levels, allowing to change something in the game, such as gravity, enemy behaivor and more. Last Resort is when the player is on lowhealth allowing them to use a overpowered attack based on the ability they are using, giving a huge damage to enemies. The consquences are that Kirby loses the ability after using the Last Resort, and can only use it once per level. Characters Playable *Kirby Allies *Adeleine *Meta Knight Villians *King Dedede *Waddle Dee * Levels Sweet Forest The first level in the game, being a forest. The forest will change depending of Kirby's ability, if it is Fire, the forest will be burning, if it is Ice, the forest will be frozen, if it is a different ability that is not either Fire or Ice, the forest will be normal. *Mid-boss: Poppy Bros. Sr *Boss: Whispy Woods Mole Underground The second level in the game, being the underground of the Sweet Forest. Sometimes the cave will be dark, the player will have to use the Fire ability to light things up. *Mid-boss: Meta Waddle Dee *Boss: Heavy Mole Tropical Resort The third level in the game, being a tropical resort, obviously. There's no special gimick in this level. *Mid-boss: Acro Jr. *Boss: Acro Blazing Volcano The fourth level in the game, the first part of the level takes place outside the mountain, with the player trying to reach the top, the second part takes place inside the volcano. *Mid-boss: Kabu *Boss: Fire Lion Meta Fortress The fifth level in the game, taking place inside the Meta Knight's fortress. Here, the player fights tougher versions of the enemies from the previous levels plus a mid-boss rush. *Mid-boss: Meta Knights *Boss: Meta Knight Cloudy Way The sixth level in the game, taking place on the skies. Sometimes wind will get stronger and abilites such as Float can't be used. *Mid-boss: Kracko Jr. *Boss: Kracko Cold Bridge The seventh level in the game, taking place on the frozen bridge to Dedede's fortress. The stage is slippery and cannot be unfrozen by using the Fire ability. *Mid-boss: Ice Dragon *Boss: Lololo and Lalala Dedede's Fortress The last/ |If you got all the chests you unlock the true final stage.}} level, taking place inside King Dedede's fortress. The level is just a big boss rush between the bosses you already fought (except for Meta Knight, who is replaced by Meta Waddle Dee) and then fightning against King Dedede. *Mid-boss: All the bosses that the player has fighted so far. *Boss: King Dedede * * Abilities All the abilities from Kirby's Adventure are back, excluding Light, Throw and Star Rod. *Backdrop (incorrectly named Throw, in-game) *Ball *Beam *Burning *Crash *Cutter *Fire *Freeze *Hammer *Hi-Jump *Ice *Laser *Mike *Needle *Sleep *Spark *Stone *Sword *Tornado *UFO *Wheel *Mix Items *'1UP': Gives an extra life. *'Food': Heals a bit. *'Invincibility Candy': Turns Kirby invincibility. *'Maxim Tomato': Recovers all Kirby's energy. *'Pep Brew': Heals two energy bits. *'Treasure Chest': Holds a hidden treasure. Beta Elements :Click here to see the main page for the beta elements. The game got into a long development process, started on the Game Boy, then the Super Nintendo and then the Virtual Boy. A lot of things were changed and most of the changes were used in other Kirby games. Reception COMING SOON... Trivia COMING SOON... Category:1995 Category:Virtual Boy Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:HAL Laboratory Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Games Category:Single Player Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games